Antoniochapo
by Yusseily
Summary: Antoine et son chapeau. Parce qu'Antoine ne peut imaginer une vie sexuelle sans son chapeau. (Lemon Antoine/Chapeau, aucun sérieux. C'est à vos risques et périls !)


Bonjour tout le monde, ici la gamine avec un code-barre sur le nez !

Alors… Pour tous ceux à qui j'ai pu parler de mon projet de fanfiction Geetron en Calice/vampire… Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui (vi, je suis une enfant indigne…) !  
Pour vous expliquer un peu l'histoire : hier, la fabuleuse LaMandragoredeNantes a lancé une sorte de blague sur Twitter et c'est devenu le hashtag SoireePPAntoineDaniel ! Beaucoup de gens l'ont suivi, ce qui était absolument fantastique (qu'est-ce que j'aime Internet !) ! J'ai donc changé ma PP en une image d'Antoine avec un chapeau (quand il chante « Bite ! » dans le dernier épisode !) et en ai un peu parlé avec Jafaden666… Et puis j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un lemon Antoine x Chapeau !... Voila…  
D'ailleurs, le chap' n'est pas encore corrigé, je laisse la semaine à la très jolie Ednalie (qui a autre chose à faire que lire mes dérives mentales… Saches que je suis très admirative de ton travail !) !

 **IMPORTANT :** Si jamais Antoine ou n'importe qui possédant un peu d'influence passait par-là, ne citez pas ma fanfiction pour sa bizarrerie, s'il-vous-plait. En vrai, le monde de la Fanfiction est merveilleux et on peut y trouver de nombreuses perles ne contenant même pas de relations homosexuelles ou mêmes amoureuses ! Et la réputation que se trainent les écrivains de fanfiction est déplorable et ce, par la « faute » de ces gens qui ne partagent que de mauvaises fanfictions extrêmement gênantes. Si j'ai écrit ce texte, c'est avant tout pour faire quelque chose que je ne prendrai pas moi-même au sérieux, pour m'amuser.  
 _Je me sentirai coupable de voir que ce texte puisse nuire à la réputation d'écrivains qui, pour le coup, ont un talent fou_.  
Alors s'il-vous-plait…

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ La porte d'entrée, le lit, Antoine, Samuel et le chapeau appartiennent tous à Antoine Daniel, le fabuleux ! _ ****_

 _ **Warning :**_ Présence de lemon entre un humain et un chapeau. **LOUFOQUERIES !** (juste… Ne le lisez pas en ayant pleinement le contrôle de votre sérieux…) _ ****_

  
Sur ce, bonne lecture aux courageux et aux courageuses !

\o/

Antoinochapo~

« Allez ! Dégagez de chez moi, enculés ! » Lança Antoine d'un ton joyeux en refermant la porte d'entrée sur ses amis.

Une fois seul, il appuya son front contre la porte, un soupir tremblant au bord des lèvres. Déjà une semaine que lesdits amis avaient temporairement élu domicile chez lui suite à une inondation de leur appartement. Une semaine qu'on l'avait séparé de son amour. Son chapeau.  
Parce que oui, s'il avait chanté à la face du monde son amour pour les yaourts, ce n'était que pour masquer son véritable amour. Ça lui permettait de… D'assumer, en quelque sorte… Parce que, quelque part, même si ses fans ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, ils n'étaient pas dérangés par l'idée qu'Antoine puisse avoir une réelle attirance pour les yaourts. Alors… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire s'il s'agissait d'un chapeau ? Son chapeau, son amant. Celui-là même qui partageait ses nuits depuis si longtemps. Cet accessoire si précieux qui avait tant de fois recueilli les moindres gouttes des nombreux orgasmes du vidéaste. Son précieux, si précieux, chapeau.  
Oui, c'était étrange, bizarre et peut-être même dégoutant.  
Mais… Il ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors… Ce ne pouvait être mal !

D'un pas tremblant d'anticipation, presque euphorique, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le souffle court. Ses mains ouvrirent précipitamment son tiroir à chaussette avant de jeter au sol tout ce qui pouvait se trouver entre Antoine et le fameux chapeau. Il le voulait ! Il en avait _besoin_ !  
Il retint, non sans mal, un cri victorieux alors que ses doigts se fermaient sur un tissu rêche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il tenait entre ses mains l'objet de ses désirs, un chapeau à la couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. Ses pouces caressèrent avec amour la matière de l'accessoire alors qu'il soupirait de bien-être et de soulagement.

Ses jambes tremblantes le portèrent difficilement jusqu'au lit où il s'affala sans grâce aucune, serrant contre son torse son amour. Ses yeux accrochèrent Samuel, son ventilateur posé sur la commode accolée au lit. Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Antoine s'humecta les lèvres. Le « regard » de son ventilateur l'excitait. Oui, Antoine était quelqu'un de très matérialiste. Il aimait plus les objets que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors il pouvait bien leur accorder quelques petits plaisirs, non ?  
Le vidéaste se coucha sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de rabattre ses couvertures sur lui. Il était sûr que la vue plairait à Samuel !  
Il se déshabilla sommairement, l'anticipation grandissante. Ses lèvres se plantèrent impitoyablement dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se sentait déjà devenir dur. Cela lui avait bien trop manqué ! Enfin ! Il pourrait enfin profiter, pénétrer l'antre sombre de son amant, y laisser sa marque, son odeur. L'idée même le fit gémir.  
L'homme s'empressa de retirer son dernier vêtement et ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer tant la sensation de son membre dur à l'air libre menaçait son self-control.

« Oui… Enfin… ! »

Lentement, il passa ses doigts sur son torse, créant des arabesques imaginaires. Il avait la gorge sèche, son corps était tendu, ses yeux semblaient rouler dans ses orbites. Ses ongles effleurèrent ses mamelons tendus et il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Non. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il le voulait maintenant.  
Alors il déroula le chapeau. Ses yeux fixèrent avidement l'accessoire alors qu'il l'abaissait lentement vers son sexe érigé.  
Et puis le contact vint.

« Nyaaah !... Ah… Oui… Putain ! »

Son dos s'arqua, s'éloignant de son matelas, alors que ses orteils se plantaient violemment dans la couette aux couleurs vives de son lit. Il jeta sa tête en arrière avec une telle violence qu'on aurait pu croire sa nuque brisée. Mais il n'y avait pas une trace de douleur sur son visage. Non. Juste une déferlante de plaisir, d'envie jusque-là retenue et qui avait fini par exploser. Ouais. C'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Ca et pas autre chose.

« Bordel… ! Ouiiii ! Je… »

Alors il empoigna le chapeau de sa main droite avant de le presser contre son pénis. Il haleta, le souffle coupé sous le déferlent de sensations. Une unique larme vint tracer un sillon brillant sur sa joue alors que d'un mouvement du poignet, il enjoignait le morceau de tissu à entourer entièrement son membre. Les battements se firent erratiques alors qu'il entamait de grands mouvements de hanche, mimant efficacement l'acte sexuel. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si différent de le faire avec un humain, non ?  
Ses paupières se crispèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un filet de bave de ses lèvres. Sa main serra plus fortement la base de son sexe, frottant le tissu contre la peau sensible.

« C'est bon !... Putain… Ça fait du bien !... Enfin ! »

Il tenait fermement le chapeau dans sa main, le maintenant dans une forme de fourreau prêt à accueillir ses coups de rein effrénés. Et là où n'importe qui aurait fermé les yeux pour s'imaginer pénétrer la plus belle beauté au monde, lui ne voyait que son chapeau et son corps en pleine extase. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa quête de jouissance. On l'avait fait patienter bien trop longtemps et tout ce qu'il désirait était de jouir dans le fourreau de tissu, d'y laisser une énième tâche blanchâtre et gluante, de le souiller encore une fois. D'agir sans prendre en compte le jugement des autres. De ces gens qui ne savaient rien, dont le seul but était de juger les autres pour s'en sentir supérieur. Oui. Ils étaient jaloux. Jaloux qu'il prenne son pied ainsi ! Jaloux qu'il n'ait pas à s'encombrer d'une relation trop dévorante pour un rapport sexuel par semaine ! Jaloux qu'il puisse s'épanouir !  
Alors il garda les yeux fixés sur sa main qui reprenait des vas-et-viens dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide et saccadé. Il sentait sa respiration se faire sifflante, presque douloureuse. Il continua ses mouvements du poignet, empoignant plus fermement que jamais son sexe érigé. Un grondement sourd prit naissance dans sa poitrine avant de résonner fortement contre les murs de sa chambre alors qu'il se répandait à l'intérieur du creux de tissu dans un dernier coup de rein.  
Son corps dégoulinant de transpiration, de bave et de larme s'affala sur le matelas tel une loque alors qu'il soupirait de bien-être, repus.  
Il retira le chapeau de son corps, et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le liquide blanc glissa de l'accessoire pour tomber sur son torse.  
Il sourit.

« Plus jamais ça, hein ? L'abstinence ne nous a jamais réussis… » Parvint-il à souffler avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, un air plus serein que jamais sur le visage.

\o/

Merci pour votre présence et votre attention. Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un pitit MP si vous voulez discutailler, j'en serais ravie !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez~


End file.
